CUAL ES NUESTRO FUTURO
by katebeckett78
Summary: DOS AGENTES QUE PASAN POR LO MISMO.. ESO LOS UNIRA. MAL SUMARY DENDLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD
**Cuál es nuestro futuro**

 **Nota de la autora:** hola gente bella hace años que no estoy por estos lares… pero estoy devuelta… Esta historia la empecé a crear como un despeje del trabajo. Pero ahora estoy estudiando de nuevo y para despejarme de tanta pedagogía decidí retomarla y esta vez publicarla..

Si bien está basada en el último capítulo de la temporada 7 no tomo la temporada 8 completamente. Espero les guste y díganme si no atrae así no la sigo..

Las dejo con el capitulo.

Capítulo 1

Hacía meses que me estaba sintiendo rara. Y esa mañana era peor. Tenía el día libre y le había prometido a Henry pasarlo con el mientras su papá trabajaba. Las cosas con Will habían cambiado un poco, lo seguía queriendo y eso no lo ponía en duda pero ya no lo amaba como cuando había nacido nuestro hijo.

Estaba perdida en estos pensamientos cuando un pequeño terremoto entro a la habitación si no fuera por él hoy no me levantaría, quería dormir.

* * *

 _\- Cinco minutos más si?_

 _-No. Aquí viene-_ me contesto Will- _ve con tu mamá_

Sentí como el colchón se hundía a mi lado

 _\- Me niego-_ proteste

 _\- Despierta mami, vamos a jugar-_ mi peque solicitaba mi presencia

 _\- Ok –_ conteste mientras abrazaba a mi bebe

 _\- Tengo que irme, se lo prometiste-_ me aclaro Will

 _\- Ok campeón ve por tus zapatos._ _Corre-_ Will me ayudo a levantarme mientras protestaba- _cuando será el día que tenga un día libre_

 _\- No lo sé, 14 años probablemente._

Me cambie, y acompañamos a Williams al auto. Su compañera había pasado a buscarlo como cada mañana. Se acercó para darme un beso pero se quedó a mitad camino.

Se despidió de Henry y se marchó.

Luego de desayunar entre risas salimos los dos a jugar a la pelota. Si bien me quejaba de no tener días libres para descansar adoraba poder parar un rato con mi hijo jugando a la pelota, dibujando o mirando alguna película infantil.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que habíamos quedado solos y nos encontrábamos en el comedor dibujando. Henry me mostraba el auto que había dibujado cuando me sonó el teléfono. Al acercarme vi que era Hotch, me pareció extraño ya que normalmente era Penélope la que me avisaba si había una urgencia

\- Hotch?

\- JJ, lamento molestarte en tu día libre pero me acaban de llamar que hubo un tiroteo fuera del banco colonia liberti, tienen rehenes y el grupo especial de negociación está afuera de la ciudad.

\- Esta bien nos encontramos afuera del banco?

\- Si pero hay algo mas…

\- Que pasa Aarón?

\- Will estaba cerca del banco y acudió junto a su compañera al llamado de la central. Mataron a la agente

\- Él como esta?- comente

\- Aparentemente esta bien no recibió ningún proyectil

\- Nos vemos ahí

\- Ok nos vemos JJ

Fui hasta la casa de mi vecina que era la que cuidaba de Henry cuando ocurrían estas emergencias y después de explicarle me dirigí al banco a encontrarme con mi equipo.

Al llegar ya se encontraba Hotch, Morgan, Reíd y García junto a Will. Lo abrace para verificar que este bien porque aunque entre nosotros no estén las cosas totalmente bien seguía siendo el padre de mi hijo

\- Estas bien?

\- Si

\- Que tenemos Hotch?

\- Son tres, con las caras cubiertas y tienen cerca de 20 rehenes. García mira si podes infiltrarte en las cámaras de seguridad para estar preparados por si tenemos que entrar con el grupo de asalto.

\- Si jefe. En este momento

\- Estemos preparados no sabemos cómo van a reaccionar

Nos fuimos al camión donde se encontraba García para ver que había averiguado.

\- Penélope que tenemos?

\- Bellos míos hace dos meses que bancos más pequeños fueron atracados de la misma forma. Entraban mataban a un rehén de un disparo en el abdomen y salían, todo eso en un rango de tiempo de dos minutos. Pero en este caso alguien aviso a emergencias y por eso llegaron antes de que salgan.

Nos pusimos a plantear la negociación y Aarón decidió que Rossi se haga cargo de la comunicación con los atracadores y le pidió a Emily que se comunicara con su antiguo jefe de la interpol para ver si había algún caso similar. Cuando volvió nos contó que había aparecido en varios lugares pero que nadie pudo reconocerla, que ella era la sádica, se excitaba viendo como la persona se desangraba nunca mataba directamente. Mire a mi amiga y vi que algo raro le pasaba me regalo una sonrisa pero sabía que algo tenia.

\- Rossi trata de comunicarte con ellos.

Mientras hablaba con ellos mataron a otro rehén y le dijeron que iban a matar a uno cada 60 segundos si no entraba el policía que le había disparado a su hermano. Por este motivo nos estábamos preparando para entrar cuando observamos que Will caminaba hacia la puerta. Morgan me sostuvo para que no corra a impedírselo. Ese idiota no estaba pensando en su hijo. Si salía de esta lo iba a matar con mis propias manos. Todavía Derek me tenía sujeta cuando escuchamos un disparo. Hotch se acercó y coloco su mano en mi hombro

\- Vamos a ver que tiene García. JJ él va a estar bien.

Cuando entramos los ojos de Penélope estaban abnegados en lágrimas Y miraba las pantallas que se habían puesto negras.

\- ¿García que se vio? ¿Está vivo?- pregunte ni bien entre al camión.

\- No lo sé. Solo se vio que le disparo y luego la señal se cortó.

\- Pero que probabilidades hay

\- No lo sé JJ ojala lo supiera

\- JJ tranquilízate y vamos a prepararnos para entrar

Hotch me miraba y sabía que lo que necesitaba ahora era entrar, la conexión que tuvimos en ese momento fue clara. Él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, él paso lo mismo con Heily.

Mientras JJ se tranquilizaba para poder entrar Emily Prentiss recibía una llamada de su antiguo jefe.

\- Prentiss

\- Ya pensaste mi oferta Emily?

\- No. Todavía no

\- Sabes que es una buena propuesta

\- No es momento de hablar de eso. Después te llamo y te doy mi respuesta

\- Espero que sea positiva

Emily no contesto y colgó. Hacia dos días que le habían propuesto tomar el mando en una oficina en la interpol en Londres pero ella todavía no había dado una respuesta. Y ahora estaba dudando pero lo único que importaba era entrar y ayudar a la pareja de su amiga después vería que hacer con la propuesta.

Todo estaba preparado para entrar. El swats iba primero con nosotros por detrás estábamos a 5 metros de la entrada cuando una explosión nos tiró al suelo. Vi como Derek y los hombres que nos acompañaban caían a mi lado. Lo único que cruzo mi mente en ese momento era Henry. Derek se acercó para verificar como me encontraba y me puse de pie. Escuchamos por el audífono que Hotch nos avisaba de su estado y preguntamos por Emily, pero no había rastros de mi morocha amiga. Hasta que escuchamos unos ruidos y pudimos comprobar que estaba bien.

Entramos al banco para ver en qué estado se encontraba había varios cuerpos en el suelo pero eran de los rehenes que habían matado antes de la explosión. No vi a Will por ningún lado eso podía significar que todavía estaba vivo. Nos dirigimos con Derek por el túnel que habían abierto los asaltantes para la fuga cuando llegamos me encontré al final con Williams apoyado sobre la pared tenía un disparo en el abdomen y se notaba que estaba haciendo fuerzas para mantenerse despierto. Me acerque para poder hablar con él

\- Te vas a poner bien. Si? Salimos de otras de esta también lo vamos a hacer

\- No creo JJ, cuida de Henry van a por él saben dónde vivimos

\- Oh no! Derek llama a una ambulancia

En ese momento llegaba Rossi a donde nos encontrábamos y le dije lo que me conto Will. Me agarro la mano y dejamos a Will con Derek y salimos corriendo a una de las camionetas que usaba el equipo. Me senté en el lado del acompañante. No estaba para manejar en este momento. Rossi tomo el volante y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Dejo que me pierda en mis pensamientos un rato luego comento

\- Va a estar bien. Vamos a llegar a tiempo

\- Eso espero David. Me muero si pierdo a mi hijo

\- Hey. Lo vamos a lograr

Llegamos a mi casa y estaba todo en silencio las cortinas de las ventanas de frente estaban cerradas. Pero veo que alguien pasa por una. Miro a David que estaba al lado mío y me dice que hay que dividirse. Le comento que espere mi señal que primero iba a entrar por la puerta que da al patio trasero para ver si podía sorprenderlo antes de ingresar.

Cuando lo veo asentir me dirijo despacio hacia la puerta trasera. Antes de perder de vista a mi compañero lo veo en posición para esperar mi señal.

Al ingresar puedo notar que esto no va a salir bien. Veo a una mujer agachada frente a mi hijo, apuntándola le indico que se pare despacio y se aleje del niño. Cuando se voltea para mirarme de grito a Henry

\- Henry corre- el obedece y ella se tira a intentar sacarme el arma.

Nos enzarzamos en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo donde a simple vista ninguna de las dos tiene ventajas. Al intentar detenerla algunas cosas caen al suelo haciendo que Rossi tome eso como señal e ingrese a mi casa. Cuando él llega a donde estoy aprovecho que Izzy se distrae dos segundos la golpeo haciéndola caer hacia atrás donde Rossi la sostiene y la esposa.

Mientras me alejo en busca de mi bebé puedo escucharlo decir…

\- Nunca te metas con los mas preciado que tiene una madre- me permito sonreir un segundo la ocurrencia de mi amigo.

Llego a donde esta Henry y lo abrazo a mi pecho, sabiendo que estaba bien pero en ese momento recordé que Will no estaba del todo bien.

Salgo corriendo con mi niño en brazos y ya David me esperaba para ir al hospital donde se encontraba mi pareja. Aaron se había comunicado con él para ponerlo al día.

Cuando llego veo a mi equipo, mi familia, en la sala de espera. Se acerca Morgan y me dice

\- Pettit la ambulancia tardó demasiado, ni bien llego lo subieron a quirófano pero el pronóstico no es nada favorable.

En ese momento me derrumbo en una silla libre al lado de mi mejor amiga, Emily me abraza y a su lado espero que el desenlace de este largo día y aunque no creo mucho en Dios. Rezo para que Williams salga de esta.

continuara


End file.
